It Was Only a Week
by Naley2303B
Summary: Set in season 1. Lucas goes away for a week.An old friend of Haleys come to live with her and brings Haley and Nathan Together. NALEY. People i just changed the summary.
1. Day 1

Walking down the halls of Tree Hill High she felt so alone

**a/n: I do not own ONE TREE HILL or any of its characters**

**You guys this is my first fan fiction. So please tell me what you think**

Walking down the halls of Tree Hill High she felt so alone. The spot were her best friend filled was empty today. You see her best friend Lucas Scott was gone helping his Uncle Keith pack his belongings and getting them ready to move. His Uncle Keith was pretty cool, and now he was going to be moving to Tree Hill. The only downside was that Lucas was going to have to be gone for a week. And it was killing her, and today was just day one.

Haley walked down the hallway to her locker, which she was dreading. Her locker was right next Jake Jagielski's. He was a very nice but he was on the basketball team which meant members of the team would be hanging there.

_Just hold it together Haley just change your books and leave. You can do this._ Haley thought to herself. She was almost successful until Nathan Scott, Tim, and Vegas decided to talk to her.

" So Holly where is the imp I have to call me teammate" Nathan said as a smirk arose on his face watching her trying to not explode.

" Yeah Holly where is the Bastard Spawn?" Tim spat out

Jake then walked up, " Hey guys what's up?"

" I bet the only reason you want to know is because you want to get in his pants, because no girl would ever even consider you." She said angrily and walk away.

" What was that all about?" Jake questioned

" We were just asking Holly were our beloved teammate was" Vegas said

" Her name is Haley, and she is a good person. You know just because she is friends with Lucas doesn't mean you have to be an ass to here." Jake said kind of getting heated

" Yeah 'cuz that's what we're going to do" Nathan stated then walked away with Tim and Vegas following

It was finally lunch time and Haley couldn't have been happier. She was just sitting at a table when someone came and sat down.

" Can I help you?" She asked not trying to sound to mean

" Yeah I came to apologize for my friends earlier they were jerks" Jake said honestly

" Were jerks, or are jerks" She asked slightly chuckling

" They are jerks, but they are nice sometimes- ish. Ok so now that I am done apologizing for them I think we should talk." He said nervously

" Yeah what about" The wavy haired girl asked

" I think we should hang out sometime, Haley , we could become great friends" he said shyly

" We could, but its not going to happen." She said getting up

" Why not ?"

" Because even if we did become friends you would probably end up ditching me to hang with the team, and besides people like you just don't hang out with people like me" with that she walked away. Leaving Jake shocked.

Back at Haley's house

_You Have one new voice mail message:_

_Hey You've reached Haley James Congratulations:_

_Hey Hales give me a call when you get this._

Ring Ring Ring

"Hey Hales, how is your supposed week from hell?" Luke asked trying not to laugh

" Sucky, Now tell me that you called to say your coming back today" She pleaded why messing up her project " crap"

" No, I am still coming home on Sunday morning. Now tell me why you had a sucky day" He said

" Well to start I am getting assigned someone from the team for me to tutor. Then when I was at my locker Nathan, Tim, and Vegas were being jerks. And to top it all of Jake comes up to me and says he wants to hang out because he thinks we should be friends. I mean what a load of crap. So I told him off" She said getting angry thinking of today's events.

" Haley Jakes a nice guy, he is the only one that didn't haze. We hung out a few times, may be you should give him a chance."

" I am such a jerk."

" May be you hang out with Brooke. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Lucas was currently dating Brooke. He really wanted his best friend and his girlfriend to get along.

" Please Luke Brooke hates me, and she doesn't even know me. She probably HATES me just because I'm not pretty."

" Oh. Haley she likes you. And don't worry your pretty.' He said sincerely

" Well Luke I got to go because I have a shift. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

" Yeah, Bye"

When Haley got off the phone she felt like crap for being mean to Jake. And she knew that she would have to apologize. That was One thing she hated to do.

**So there it is. PLEASE REVIEW. If I get at least five I will update**

**- Naley2303B **


	2. Day 2

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I know the first chapter wasn't good. But I promise this one will be better. I am writing a new story called " What I Do for Friends" so if you want to check that one out the would be great. OH BY THE WAY THERE IS GOING TO BE NO JALEY. JUST A JALEY FRIENDSHIP. I am doing this for one of my reviewers You know who you are. And unfortunately for the story format there is no Jenny.******

**Also this is something I have to write even though I wish I did own One Tree Hill******

**I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters******

**Here is the new chapter I hope u like it**

****

Haley was once again walking down the halls of her school. And once again it was a day with out Lucas. _Damn why did I have to be a jerk, now I have to make a fool of myself apologizing._ Haley looks to her locker and sees that no one from the team was there so she could do it now with out public humiliation. So Haley continues to her locker and switches to what books she needs.

" Hey Jake, you got a second" she asked nervously.

" That depends are you going to bite my head off this time" His tone wasn't very friendly

" That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I am really really sorry for biting your head off yesterday. I just thought that you were like the rest of the guys on the team. But then I talked to Lucas and he said you were a good guy and I felt horrible for it. So Jake I am really sorry. And if you can't forgive I get it I was a really big jerk. So I am sorry." She said ow gasping for air from her nice long rant.

" Haley I forgive you, I get where your coming from." he answered sweetly

" Ok I get it you hate m... wait you forgive me."

" Yeah. So why don't we hang out to night."

" Well I have a short shift at the cafe, but that ends at five so any time after that" she said giddily.

" Well how about after that you come on over and we can watch a movie and order a pizza.''

" Alright your on Jageilski." the warning bell rang" well I've got to get to the Tutor Center. See you to night" she said happily.

Haley couldn't believe how well that went. But she knew her day was going to go down hill because she was going to have to tutor one of the bone heads on Jakes team.

Haley was now sitting in the tutor center, trying to wrap her mind around the fact she was tutoring Nathan Scott. AKA the biggest jerk known to Man. He was now currently 5 minutes late and Haley couldn't stand it. Just as she was going to start her own home work Nathan strolled in with a coffee and a box of cracker jacks.

" Your late" she said without looking up from her books.

" Yeah well I got hungry so I stopped at the store. What's the big deal."

" The big deal is I am already wasting my time attempting to tutor you and you walk in her late acting like nothing happened" she snapped

" Jeez what's up your butt" he said opening his Cracker Jacks and pulled out the prize inside " Please let this be some magic drug or something that will make you less...you-ish.'' He tarred it open " Oh great a bracelet. Here you have it," he slipped it on her wrist " don't say I never gave you anything."

" You see this book, this is you BIOLOGY book. And this is the book I will hit you over the head with if you don't start studying. And when you done I will give you a pre-quiz." she slid the book to him." Now get cracking."

The rest of the tutoring went well. That's if you call him sitting there staring at his book the whole time well.

Haley was about to leave Karen's Cafe when Brooke approached her.

" Hey Tutorgirl"she said cheerily

" It's Ha-ley" She said by the syllable, like she was talking to a baby.

" Yeah what ever. Have you talked to Lucas today. He hasn't called sense he left and I miss him."

" He didn't call today but he did call yesterday. Bye Brooke" Haley left with a smile on her face because she knew Brooke would get mad because Lucas didn't call her.

When Haley arrived at Jakes he told her that they were going to watch Drill Bit Taylor. About half way through the movie they stopped it to get some drinks and stuff.

" So Haley, how was your tutoring session with Nathan?"

" Could have been better. But how did you know?" Just then the doorbell rang." I'll get it" she got up.

" No Haley I got. How about the next time we hang out you pay." He brought the pizza to the living room.

" Alright." She started to eat her pizza

'' So there is an away game tomorrow. You want to sit together on the bus?"

'' Yeah that be great. I think its actually good considering Luke isn't here and.." Just then her cell phone rang.

" Hello.. yeah this is her.. ok I'll be right there" she hung up " Jake I got to go" and with that she ran out the door.

**Alright so I would write more but, I just dropped a glass and it shattered and I have to clean it up. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll update tomorrow hopefully. ******

**-Naley2303B**


	3. Day 3

a/n: Thanks for the reviews

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews. Alright I know I said I was going t o post the new story and I am tomorrow. I was going to put the bus ride in the last chapter but, as you all know I dropped a glass and had to leave******

**I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL******

**So here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

**  
**Everyone who couldn't drive was now currently waiting in Tree Hill High's parking lot for the buses that would bring them to the game. The cheerleaders were all grouped together, probably talking about who's hot and who's not. And all of the basket ball players were grouped together talking about who knows what. Everyone else was scattered around that area. Haley was sitting by her self on a cold concrete bench. She was thinking deeply when someone brought her out of her thoughts.

" Haley you alright?" Mouth one of her friends said

" Oh Hey Mouth I didn't even notice you sit down. Yeah I'm fine. I didn't expect to see you here" she said really fast

" Haley I never miss a game. Even if Luke isn't here"

" Really why is that?" she asked trying to play around

" Hello!! It's called Raven's ." he said raising his voice

" Yeah yeah I know I', just busting you chops." Just then the buses pulled up " Who are sitting with on the bus?"

" Junk"

" Alright well I'll see you at the game" she said walking to meet Jake who was half way to her already.

Her and Jake picked a bus that didn't have a lot of basketball players, because everyone knows how they are. Once the two were situated in the seat and the bus took off there was kind of and awkward silence, but Jake decided to break it.

" So Haley, is everything alright with your family?"

Hearing the word family made last nights events flash through her mind.

_Flashback___

_" Mom I'm back what's the big emergency" she said out of breathe___

_" Oh yeah HaleyBub everything is fine we just wanted to tell you some stuff."__  
__Haley didn't like the sound of that___

_'' What kind of stuff?"___

_" Well your father and I are going to visit Quin for a while''___

_" And you couldn't just waited until I got back to tell me that? she asked___

_" Well sweet pea" her father chimed in " after we leave from Quins we are going to buy an RV and travel around America"___

_'" Dada I don't want to leave Tree Hill I love it here" she said obliviously___

_" No no honey, just me and your mom are going to go. Your going to stay here. And don't worry about the money issue we will we you money for food. And we will still pay the bills." he walked over to her and gave her a hug. " We are leaving tomorrow night. I am sure going to miss you." ___

_Her mother saw the look on her face " Don't worry Bub everything is going to be ok. We will visit from time to time. Why don't you go to bed we will talk about it tomorrow."___

_Haley had to hold in the tears until she reached her bed room. Once she got there she let it all out. She tried calling Luke 3 times but he never answered. Then she kept thinking to herself how could they do this to me and why do they not love me. As she kept thinking these things her sobs got louder. She was kneeling beside her bed crying so hard it hurt when her dad walked in.___

_He got down on the ground and hugged his daughter.___

_" Don't worry Bub it wont be as bad as you think. And beside Matt is going to come stay here because he transferred to a THS. You do remember Matt don't you."___

_" Yeah." She said between sniffles.___

_" OK. Honey bunch why don't you get some sleep and we will talk about it after the game." With that he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room___

_End of Flashback___

Haley" Jake waved his hand in front of her face.

" Oh Yeah Sorry. UHH things were Ok but could have been better, but my parents and I are going to talk about it after the game today.

The rest off the ride to the game was filled with some very good conversations.

It was currently 2 minutes into the 2nd period and she was already bored out of her skull. So she decided she was going to take a nice walk outside the build. When she got out side she put on her jacket and continued to walk. She tried calling Lucas a couple more times but her never answered. One moment when she wasn't looking she ended up walking into someone.

" O my god I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized

" No Its alright." He helped her up " I'm Damian West" He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

**Alright that's this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. If you have anything you may want in the story let me know**

**- Naley2303B**


	4. OMG

A/n: Alright thanks for the reviews

**A/n: Alright thanks for the reviews. Umm I am going to post that story I was telling you about this weekend. I am also writing a story called " Engaged and Under Aged" Anyways I wanted to leave you in suspense but the wait is over.**

**I don't own One Tree HILL**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME. I hope you like the chapter.**

" _I'm Damian West" He stuck out his hand for her to shake._

" Haley James" She shook his awaiting hand. She saw his letterman jacket " Shouldn't you be at the game?"

" Yeah I should be but coach will understand if I am late because I am talking to a lovely lady like you"

_Was he trying to hit on me_ Haley thought to herself. Just trying to brush it off she kept on walking until he grabbed her wrist.

" You know that blue suits you, you know what else would suit you ………Me." He smirked. His smirk wasn't the same as Nathan's. Damien's seemed more mean than sexy or cocky.

" Only in your dreams." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp. She turned around and started to walk away.

" Awe what fun would that be sweetheart," he said catching up to her.

Haley didn't like where this was going. She was praying to god someone would come and save her. And all of a sudden out of the blue Nathan Scott walked up and kissed Haley on the lips.

" Hey girlfriend I've been looking for you." He said smirking at Damian " What you doing here West shouldn't you be in the game?"

" Whoa. Wait. Your dating her?" He was curious

" Yeah what's it to ya West" Nathan taunted

West smirked " Not for long" he turned around and walked away

Once Damien was out of sight Haley turned to Nathan.

" Thank you so much. Shouldn't you already be at the game though? Its almost half time."

" Whitey lets me be late on occasion." He said nonchalantly

" I have a question though. Why did you just do that for me?" She asked very seriously.

" You looked like you needed help ,also your helping me out so I figured I would help you. But its mostly because Damian is an ass."

" Well thank you."

With that Haley went back into the game and sat there the rest of the time even if she was bored. But the thoughts of when Nathan had kissed her kept running through her head. _Why would he do that he hates me. Or does he? _She thought to herself. Her thoughts were shattered when she heard mouth saying into his little microphone " And the Tree Hill Ravens take it with a miraculous come. What a game." Everyone jumped out of their seats. People rushed to the court to greet the winners. But Haley didn't, she proceeded to go to her seat on the bug. Dreading the conversations she was going to have when she got home.

Haley was dreading this moment, the moment she got home she new her parents were leaving right after they had their talk. Their suite cases were packed and sitting by the door.

Haley was currently sitting at the kitchen table just sitting there staring at her parents.

" So what time area you abandoning me?" she asked coldly

" AWE Haley. It wont be that bad. But to answer your question we have to leave for the air port in five minutes." Her mother answered.

" I'm going to miss you guys." She gave them hugs.

" I'm proud of you Haley Bub. Your taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Her father told her.

" Well honey we have to go now."

Everyone gave each other hugs and when her parent were half way out the door they reminded that Matt was going to be there in a few hours. Once they were out the door Haley finally broke down. She sat leaning against the door with her knees at here chest and her arms wrapped around them.

After about an hour of crying she decided to call Lucas because she knew he could make it better.

Ring Ring Ring

" _Why hello my friend." He said un broody-ish _

" Hey, I just wanted to let you know the Ravens won"

" _Yeah I know." He said_

" What do you mean you know?" she asked curiously

" _I was there" she said like it was nothing_

" You mean you have been home and didn't tell me?"

" _Haley, we got back just in time to leave for the game and I tried to find you the whole time."_

" Well I am glad your back because I need you to come over and talk."

" _I can't Haley. I am hanging out with Brooke."_

" WHAT EVER" She shut her phone furiously

Over the next our she just sat there sadder than ever. And she needed to talk to some one about it. So she took the houses cordless phone and went out on the front porch and sat on the swing that was facing the house at this moment. She had been contemplating who to call when all of a sudden Jake popped into her head. By the time she dialed his number her face was all clean and dry.

Ring Ring Ring

"_Hello" Jake answered_

" Hi Jake its Haley"

" _Oh hey Haley how did that talk with your parents go."_

" Do you always remember everything" she said jokingly

" _Only the important things" he said sweetly _

" Well actually I was hoping we could talk. If that's ok with you?"

" _Yeah of coarse. What do you need to talk about?"_

" Umm… well… you see …" Her cell phone rang. She looked at it and didn't recognize the number '" Uhh Jake I am sorry I called and wasted your time but I got to go."

" _Its alright Haley. We will talk later"_ They hung up

She answered her

" Well Congratulations you have reached Haley James Leave a message."

She said this trying to play it like she wasn't picking up.

" Haley James you answer this phone I know your there. I can see you." The voice said

" What the hell" she shut her phone and turned around to see Matt standing in her front lawn with his gray mustang parked in her drive way.

" Well well look whose all grown up" He said. Matt was tall he had brown hair blue eyes and played basket ball. He wears jeans and polo's all the time.

" Matt hey" She walked over and hugged him " I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." They pulled apart

" That's because I haven't seen you sense the seventh grade."

" Yeah. Come on in I'll show you to your room."

Mean while at Lucas's

" Who was that in the phone Luke" Brooke asked

" Oh it was Haley. She wanted to hang out but I said I was hanging out with you" He gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

" Well that's very sweet of you." She pulled him closer " Oh hey did you here Haley is tutoring Nathan. Isn't it great now he can stop being mean to you because we all know Haley wouldn't allow it." She said stifling a laugh. Then turned her attention back to the T.V.

" Yeah." He said weirdly. He wasn't sure what he was more upset about.

Haley not telling him about tutoring Nathan. Or the fact that she was tutoring Nathan.

Back at Haley's house

" Alright so if you need me I will be down stairs making dinner." She walked out of the room.

Haley had shown Matt around the house. Now she had finished making macaroni and cheese ( YES FOOD OF THE GODS) Just then Matt walked down the stairs and his cell phone rang .

" Hello… Oh hey man… Yeah its been along time… yeah no actually I am going to Tree Hill now… Yeah we should alright I'll see you tomorrow… later." He shut his phone and walked into the room.

" Mmm Hales that smells good" He said sitting down at the table

" Due its MAC'N'CHEESE made from a box. But yeah smells great." She chuckled

" Yeah. So tomorrow I am meeting a friend after school. Is it ok if he comes and hangs out here." He questioned taking bite of his food. " MMMM you finally perfected your cooking skills."

" Yeah sure."

After about an hour of talking and reminiscing they decided to head to bed. They had decided that Matt would drive them to school and bring them home.

At around 11:30PM Matt heard whimpering from down the hall. So he went down the hall to find Haley sitting on the ground bawling her eyes out. So he went over and held on to her while she cried into his chest. It went that way until she fell asleep and he tucked her in, in her bed and went to bed.

**Sorry it took SO long to update. I have been writing my other stories but I hope you like. Review . ******


	5. Ignoring

A/N: stacie-tutor23 to answer you question no Matt and Haley aren't brother and sister

**A/N**: **stacie-tutor23** **to answer you question no Matt and Haley aren't brother and sister. Thanks for all of the reviews you guys.**

**I hop you like the chapter.**

Haley woke up the next morning at six and decided to take her shower before she woke Matt. When she got out of the shower and was dressed she walked into Matt's room. He was sprawled out across the bed, with his head at the wrong end. Haley walked over and slightly shook him.

" Five more minutes mom." He said and put his head back down on the pillow.

" Matt, get up we need to go to school in twenty minutes." She shook him some more, and when he didn't move she ripped the blankets off him " GET UP" She shouted as she left the room.

When Matt got down stairs he saw Haley eating a bowl of cereal and decided he would join her. So he started looking through her cabinets.

" It's the one on your left. And the spoons are in the big drawer." She said with out looking up at him.

The truth was Haley was embarrassed that she cried and he had to come to her rescue. Just like when they were kids.

_Flashback _

" _Give it back." A 8 year old yelled._

" _What are you going to do Baley" John Larson said_

" _My name is Haley, you jerk."_

" _Oh really I thought it was Baley because your such a baby." He snickered_

" _Just give me my book back." Haley said as she jumped up trying to grab the book out of his hand, which was above his head. _

" _Why should I." he questioned_

" _Because if you don't I will sock you in the nose." An 8 year old Matt said as he walked up to them._

" _No you not. Your to chicken" as soon as those words left Jon's mouth, Matt's fist connected with his nose. Jon dropped the book and ran a way screaming for his mom._

" _Thank you Matt" she said picking up her book_

" _Its no problem bookworm. So what book are you reading today?" He asked curiously_

" _Matilda"__ she said while she started to walk towards the swings_

" _ok what ever. Hey momma said you can come over for dinner tonight. Your going to come right?"_

_End of Flashback_

Right now Haley was reading a book while eating her cereal at one side of the table. Jon sat on the other eating his cereal.

" So Hales what book are we reading today?"

"_Pretty Little Liars."_ She said engrossed in what she was reading. _Please don't let him ask about last night Please. Too late_ Haley thought as he started to speak.

" Haley your ok right, I mean last night your were crying so bad. What was that about?" he didn't want to push but he really wanted to know.

" I am just going to miss them you know. I mean what kind of parent just picks up and leaves there sixteen and a half year old daughter.?'' She said closing her book and looking at Matt.

" Haley its all going to be fine. They just left, its not like their gone forever, they still love you. Beside my parents are all the way in Boston. We can miss our parents together. We could start a ' My Parents are really Far Away and I wont see Them for a While' club."

Haley started to laugh as she brought her bowl to the sink

" Alright the title needs a little tweaking but we'll get there" Matt said as she laughed with her,

Haley looked at the clock on the microwave " Oh Matt we got to go."

" Right. So when I get there you will show me to the office. We'll meet at lunch unless we have classes together. Then I have my first Basketball practice. Are you sure you don't want to wait a little bit. I could give you a ride home."

" No its fine. I can walk home. Besides I have stuff to do. By the what do you want for dinner tonight." She asked

" Pizza, would be good. Also are you sure your ok with my friend coming to visit later today."

" Yeah its fine." She started to walk to the door " It's a Friday so it wont matter, but I still do find it weird you starting school on a Friday."

" Only you would find that weird" he said jokingly as they got into his car

" By the way when is Luke going to show his scrawny ass."

" Who knows now that he is dating Brooke. Though you'll probably see him at lunch because I am pretty sure they don't have the same one today." She proceeded to tell him about her and things like that

* * *

Haley was currently at her locker when Jake started to talk to her.

" Hey Haley is everything alright, I mean you hung up so sudden. Also you called me, which I didn't really expect."

" Neither did I actually. I called Lucas but he was hanging out with Brooke. But everything is ok now." She said kind of depressed that she still hasn't seen Lucas.

" Oh alright." The bell rang " We're going to sit together at lunch right" Haley nodded as she walked off to her first period class.

* * *

It was Finally lunch time and Haley had found Matt and they walked over to the table that had Lucas, Jake, Skills, Mouth, and Fergie sat at and then they sat down.

" Hey guys. You remember Matt right." They all nodded " Matt this is Jake, Jake this is Matt" They shook hands.

" So Matt what are you doing here we haven't seen you in a couple of years?" Lucas said.

_Why isn't Lucas talking to me or saying hi_ Haley thought to herself.

" Well my parents decided to transfer me down here because they thought I should spend the rest of high school were I grew up. So I am staying at Haley's. Which I guess is good considering she's all alone now." Once those words left his mouth " So guess what, I am on the basketball team." He said trying to cover up his last words. But that didn't go unnoticed by Lucas.

" Nice, maybe now I'll be able to talk about some thing new at the games, instead of the Scott brothers fighting" Mouth said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

" Yeah if your any good." Lucas said " Nah… but you should come run with us down at the river court tomorrow." Lucas suggested.

" Yeah that be could. Though is the river still cold as hell" he questioned

" For sure." Skills said " Why"

" Just do you remember that time………"

_Flashback_

_Lucas, Haley, Matt, Mouth, Fergie and Skills were down at the river court the summer before Matt left._

" _LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT PUT ME DOWN NOW" and 13 year old Haley yelled. Haley was over Lucas's shoulder as he walked towards the river._

" _No way Haley. This is what you get for laughing at my haircut." He kept walking._

" _Matt help me" She yelled and Matt walked over._

" _Lucas put her down" he stood in front of Lucas._

" _Why she laughed at me." He put Haley down any way because Matt was bigger than him and could definitely take him down._

" _So I can do this." Matt picked up Haley and ran her to the water and through her in. But then offered her a hand up._

" _You are so dead" she said while she took his hand and pulled him down._

_End of Flashback_

" Yeah I remember that , I think I have it on tape." Mouth said.

" Oh I am so going to have to see that" Jake piped in.

" It wasn't funny" Haley complained.

" Yeah what was funny was when you and Matt got sick for two weeks." Skills said as everyone laughed, all except for Haley.

* * *

Meanwhile at Peyton's table.

" Hey does anyone know who that boy is who's hanging with Broody.??" Brooke asked.

" UHH… Yeah he is in my English class, he's new." Theresa said.

" MMM… Peyton you should so date him, he is fine." Brooke said giddily. " I'm going to go over there and talk to Broody and find out details for you."

" Brooke, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want a boyfriend right now. He's probably just another dick like Nathan." Peyton murmured the last part.

" Well he has to be good, considering he's hanging with Jegeilski, and Broody so." Brooke said trying to convince her .

" Well forget about Peyton, No offense . You should find out more about Skills for me." Bevin insisted.

" No Bevin this is for Peyton." Brooke walked over to Lucas's table.

* * *

Back at Haley's table

" Hey, Broody" Brooke said as she sat on his lap and started kissing him.

" This could be a while" Haley whispered to Matt as he stifled a chuckle.

" Oh I'm sorry" Brooke broke away from the kiss " Are you new here" she questioned

" Actually I am an old friend of theirs, I used to life here but then we moved to Boston and now we're back. I am Matt bye the way." He said politely.

" Brooke Davis. Though it must have been hard leaving your girl friend to come and move here. I mean Boston is a long ways away."

" Actually there is no girl friend. But moving isn't that bad I mean I am staying at Haley's so I am not going to be lonely all the time." He said wondering why she cared.

Ring that's the bell and everyone went there separate ways.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke free period

" You want to no what I found. Ooo I know you do." Brooke said excitedly

" Brooke" Peyton said " I don't care"

" OK I am going to disregard that last comment. But His name is Matt, he isn't dating, he used to live here, he is friends with Lucas, and he's hot. But there is a down side. He is staying at Haley James's house."

" You found all that out in five minutes of talking to him with in a group." Peyton quirked her eyebrow.

" I worked my magic. I also think I can work it enough to get you a date with him."

" Brooke I don't want a date." Peyton protested.

" Would you do it for me, we could have a double date at TRIC so it wont be so awkward." Peyton shook here head no " PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"

" Fine I'll go alright"

" I LOVE YOU P. Sawyer.

* * *

At Basketball practice

" Yo Matt long time no see. Man" Nathan Scott said as he walked up to Matt and they ' man hugged'

" Hey man how is it going?" Matt asked

" Wait, you guys know each other." Jake asked

" Yeah, we met at high flyers." Matt told him.

" Yeah, so we're going to hang out after this right." Nathan questioned

" You know it" Matt answered.

" And Haley knows I am coming right?" He asked

" Yes Mom Haley knows your coming" he said mockingly.

" Alright ladies lets get out there" Whitey yelled into the locker room.

" Lets show them how its done." Nathan said to Matt.

So they went out to practice. Matt had taken Tim's position for the practice. Everything went really well there was no fighting. Matt and Nathan though were showing off alittle.

* * *

After practice outside Haley's house

" Hey you can just go in I just got to grab something out of my trunk." Matt told Nathan

So Nathan walked up to the house and opened the door just as Haley was coming out of the kitchen. When she first saw Nathan she screamed.

" What the hell are you doing in my house.?' She said still trying to slow her heart rate down.

" Jeez calm down Haley. I am just hanging out with Matt." He said like it was normal thing.

Matt ran in the house because he heard Haley scream.

" Hales are you all right?" He said

" It depends why is Nathan here." She asked

" You know Nathan?" he asked

" Unfortunately" she said under her breathe.

" Well me and Nathan are going to hang out remember I asked you yesterday." Matt said not getting what the problem was.

" How do you know Nathan?" Haley wanted to know

" We met at High Flyers over the summer."

" Oh well the pizza should be here soon, I am just going to run down to Karen's and pick up my pay check." Haley said wanting to get out of that house.

" Here take my car" Matt held out his keys

" No its alright I am going to walk" the Haley bolted out the door to the café.

" So Nate you want to play some NBA Live" Matt said

" Oh yeah."

Everything was hooked up to play.

" So how do you know Haley" Matt asked Nathan.

" She is my tutor." Nathan said. Though Now as he started talking about her that kiss that he gave her that day ran through his head.

* * *

Haley just walked in to the café which was completely dead

" Hey Karen" She said to Lucas's mom

" Hey honey you don't have a shift today. What are you doing here." She said

" I just wanted to see if you knew where Luke was." Haley asked

" Yeah, he is up on the roof playing mini golf."

" Alright thanks Karen"

Haley walked up to the roof. He was at a hole that made it so his back was facing towards her.

" You know that wasn't very nice ignoring me at lunch today"

" You know lying isn't good either." He didn't even look at her.

" What are you talking about?" She said getting angry

" Your tutoring Nathan. That's what." He finally looked at her. " Why didn't you tell me.?"

" Because I didn't want to tell you over the phone and I had other stuff to deal with." She looked away from his intense gaze.

" What is more important than my best friend tutoring my half brother who is a big jerk. Tell me what is more important than that." He demanded while stepping in front of her.

" Matt coming to live with me, and my parents decided to just pack up buy an RV and travel around the country with out you. I would say that is more important me tutoring Nathan" Now tears were coming sown her face.

He pulled her into a hug for a few moments. " Haley I didn't know"

" It's alright" she said pulling out of the hug and wiping her tears.

" Here why don't I take you home then me and you can hang out." He said. He felt bad that he didn't hang with her yesterday.

" No you cant. Nathan is at the house hanging out with Matt. Apparently they met at High Flyers. But what ever. I will just come hang with you guys at the river court tomorrow. But I will take you up on the ride." She said

So Lucas and her made their way to his car and he dropped her home.

* * *

Now at Haley's when she walks in she can hear Matt yelling at the T.V. She figures that Nathan was still there so she just walked by until Matt stopped her.

" Hales." Matt said standing up and walking to her

" Where's Nathan?" she questioned

" We decided that we would hang out on Sunday. Besides I could tell that you don't like him. Why is that."

" He is mean to me." She said and felt bad because she new that him and Nathan were friends.

" Not if I have any thing to say about it." He pulled her into a hug. " Goodnight Hales"

Matt walked of to bed and Haley just stood there think about what he just said. _Was he going to make Nathan be nice to her._ Many different thoughts ran through here head as she went off to bed.

**There is the new chapter. I hope you liked it. Review. Naley coming your way.**


	6. Why Did You Do That

* * *

A/N: I am so so so SOOORRY that I haven't UPDATED in FOREVER

**A/N: I am so so so SOOORRY that I haven't UPDATED in FOREVER. I feel like the biggest JERK IN TH WORLD. Things have been crazy because my me and my friends still aren't talking and I don't know why. I also don't know why I tell you readers and not the readers of my other story. Anyways I know I have not updated and I hate myself because I know I hate it when I read a story then it doesn't get updated for over a month almost. Any ways here is the new chapter **

"Wake up" Matt yelled to Haley. It was now 8:30 and Haley was still very very sleepy.

" Why are you waking me up on the fine grey morning" Haley said with annoyance dripping from her groggy voice.

" First lose the attitude Sleeping Bitchy. And second you said you were going to come to the River Court with me and the guys so get up." He said steeling her blankets

" The guys and I. And I don't want to go. It could rain or something. Besides its not like the River Court and the guys aren't going to be there tomorrow. OK. So you go and we will hang out tomorrow." Haley said pulling her blankets bank from him.

"No"

"yes"

" No" Matt protested.

" Yes"

" Fine I didn't want it to come to this but, Nathan is coming over to hang out for a while later and it would be a shame if I am late. Because then it would just be you and Nathan here……… Alone" Matt smirked knowing that she would definitely go with her now.

" You know what I think I'll take my chances with Nathan. Now get out of hear now." Haley said putting her head on her pillow.

" Fine Grouchy McGrouch Grouch." With that Matt got up off her bed and left.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Late Matt arrived at the River Court to see Luke, Mouth, Junk, Jake, Skills and Fergie already there.

" Where is Haley?" Jake questioned

" Oh you mean Miss Grouch A lot. She is still sleeping" Matt answered shooting the basketball.

" So what did you do to her ?" Mouth asked while getting his microphone ready to use.

" Huh" Matt said looking confused

" Please everyone know that our little Sleeping Beauty don't sleep past six any morning of the week." Skills said

" Oh yeah Haley called last night At around one" Lucas said " She said that s when all the noise of a few certain people stopped and she finally was almost asleep." Lucas said looking straight at Matt.

" Are we going to stand around here all day looking like a bunch of pink pansies or are we going to play some ball" Matt said trying to get away from the subject of him and Nathan hanging out the night before.

" All right shoot for teams" Junk said passing the ball to Luke.

* * *

One hour later the boys were sitting in Karen's Café and were watching it torrential down pour outside.

" Maybe we should just brave it out and go hangout with Haley" Fergie Suggested

" NO you wont" Karen said coming from the back of the café " I was just watching the local news station, all the roads are closed until they give the all stop raining clear" All the boys groaned " Hey its marshal law now stop complaining.

Meanwhile at Haley's House

* * *

When Haley was finished getting ready for her day she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she was shocked to see Nathan standing there soaked.

" What are you doing here?" Haley asked accidentally sounding really mean but not meaning to.

" I am here to hang out with Matt" He said walking past her and into the house.

" oh right" Haley mumbled to her self. " Well as you can see he isn't here" Haley said harshly

" Well no shit Sherlock." Nathan spat out while taking his sweatshirt off.

Haley was about to say something back when she saw Nathan's shirt rise a little when he was taking off his sweatshirt. She couldn't help but notice his perfectly toned and shaped muscles. The phone ringing brought her out of her daze. She pulled out her cell phone out of her purse and noticed it was Matt calling.

" Where the hell are you" Haley whispered yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"_We are at Karen's Café. The roads are closed Hales so we cant get back for a while." Matt said kind of scared of what her reaction would be like._

" Well what I am I supposed to do with Nathan. I cant send him back So what am I supposed to do?" Haley asked it was now her turn to be afraid of his answer.

" _I don't know uhhh. Tutor him or something.Ok. Bye." Matt hung up the phone quickly._

Haley was mad that Matt had hung up on her. When she walked out of the kitchen and looked into the living room to see Nathan sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. He was still wet from being out side and he was shivering. So Haley walked to the linen closet and got a few towels and walked back out to the living room.

" Here you should really dry off. I know you probably don't want to get pneumonia. Anyway if go upstairs third door on the left you can probably find some of my brothers old clothes. If not the next room is Matt's and you can take some of his. And there is a bathroom for you to change in right across the hall." Haley stated and threw the towels to him then walking to her bedroom upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile at Karen's Café

" Is everything alright at Haley's House" Lucas asked.

" Yup everything's fine." Matt answered

" I feel really bad about leaving her there all alone though." Mouth spoke felling bad for his friend.

" Oh she's not alone Nate's there." Matt said looking away from his friends afraid they were going to yell at him.

" Why" everyone asked in unison

" We were supposed to hang out after the River Court but then this happened." Matt said pointing to the rain.

" Dude you have known Satin for what two days and your all ready hanging out with him." Fergie said.

" We met at High Flyers over the summer. Besides he is a good guy most of the time." Matt said to his older friends and his new friend Jake.

" He's a good guy most of the time." Lucas repeated. " Are you seriously kidding me. He is always the bad guy. He dumps people in fields, puts peoples clothes in the shower, and he trashes the River Court. Yeah he is a great guy." Lucas spat out then he stormed to the back of the café.

" Well he was a good guy." Matt said quietly.

" Was. Dogg. He was a good guy." Skills said as he patted Matt on the Back.

* * *

Back at Haley's

Nathan made his way up the stairs and into the first room Haley told him to go to. He looked around the room real quick and saw a bunch of basketball stuff. It reminded Nathan of his own room. After a moment of looking around, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. He went into the bathroom to dry off and change. When he was about to put his shirt on the lights went out with a crack of lightning. Then he heard a scream coming from down the hallway. Nathan quickly ran to the room which he presumed to be Haley's while stubbing his toe on the way. When he busted in the room her could tell that Haley was trying to catch her breath from her scream.

The room wasn't so dark that Haley could see Nathan's toned abs.. because he had yet to put his shirt on. But the room was dark enough that Nathan couldn't see Haley drooling over him.

" Sorry" Haley said getting up off her bed and feeling her way to the door with her arms out stretched. When she knew she was nearing the door she felt something hard. After a few moments she realized she was touching Nathan's abs.

" Sorry" Haley said looking at his smirking face and pulled her hands a way quickly.

It took Haley a few minutes but she made it down stairs with out falling. She walked to the kitchen and lit some candles, and got herself a glass of water. Moments later Nathan came down the stairs and into the kitchen. They sat there in silence for a while then Nathan decided to break the ice.

" I didn't know you had a brother." Nathan said.

" There is a lot you don't know about me." Haley said sitting Indian style on top of the counter.

" Well then lets play twenty questions." Nathan said pulling up a stool and sitting right in front of her.

" Five" Haley tried to bargain.

" Fifteen." Nathan tried.

" Ten" Haley reasoned.

" Deal. I will go first." Nathan said.

"Ok"

" How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Nathan asked

" I have three brothers and three sisters." Haley stated with a chuckle as she saw his face.

" Holy crap. Ok next question. What is your family like?" Nathan asked assuming they were a big happy family.

"They are crazy. We are spread out everywhere. My oldest sister Quinn is married with three kids and has twins on the way. She is a stay at home mom. Then there is my brother Paul the second oldest. He is married with one child and has triplets on the way. He is a pilot. The third one is my sister Jacquelyn. She is a doctor and is married with two kids. Then there us the twins Chris and Brian. They are seniors at Duke on a basketball scholarship. But Brian decided he didn't love it anymore so he became a race car driver. Chris on the other hand still plays Basketball but he goes and works on Brian's cars with him. They both have girlfriends. Chris has a steady girlfriend but Brian is a player and when ever he visits he has a different bimbo with him. And finally there is my sister Taylor. No one knows where she is or who she is with. She pops up randomly to ruin my life. Then there is me." Haley finished explaining her family.

Nathan wanted to ask about her parents but didn't want to intrude.

" Alright Favorite color." Nathan asked

" Lime Green"

"Favorite Food" Nathan questioned

" That's easy Macaroni and Cheese." Haley stated simply. Then she heard Nathan Laugh. " Hey its food of the gods."

" Yeah if the gods are five year olds." Nathan said still laughing.

" Hey I thought this was ten questions not make bag on Haley time. You only have 6 left." Haley stated.

" Ok, Umm. Why do you live alone." Nate said

' Well a few days ago my parents decided to buy an RV and travel across the country. And all of my siblings are gone. But I am not completely alone. I mean Matt is here." Haley said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" Alright Favorite Flower." Nathan said trying to get away with the sadness.

" That's random but it is a whit rose, because red roses are so tacky." Haley said with a slight smile.

" Favorite type of music?"

" Don't have one"

" Why do you tutor.?" Nathan asked out of curiosity.

" Because I am smart duhh.!.!!." Haley said in a ditzy voice. " No actually in freshman year I cheated on a geometry quiz and I felt so bad so I guess I do it for penance." She spoke ashamed of her cheating. " I also like to see people succeed."

" Wow Haley James cheated." Nathan said and received a glare from Haley " Ok Next. How long have you known Matt."

" Since I was two. But then he moved and now he is back. Next question. Last one by the way." Haley chimed in.

" Alright," Nathan said looking at her like it was a serious question. " How pointless do you think this is."

" Very. Now its my turn. I only have one question though. Why are you being nice to me." Haley said looking Nathan straight in the eyes.

Nathan didn't answer. Haley was expecting an answer but instead she felt Nathan's lips crash into hers. She didn't pull back. But then Nathan pulled away and stared at her.

" Why did you do that Nathan." Haley asked.

**Alright there it is . uhh have any of you heard that song " I Kissed a Girl" Do any of you find it abnormally creepy like I do.**

**Please review**

**Naley2303B**


End file.
